Forever
by MrsAlexisDavis
Summary: Erica and Jack come together after Lilly is put in the hospital


In this story Chris Stamp has never even been heard of and Jack as well as Erica have spent the past 4 1/2 years apart mostly (asides from Jack's thing with Brooke and Erica and David's affair). Everything else is the same.

Timeless

Erica and Opal where sitting out in the hospital sunroom talking when Joe came out, "Hi Joe" Erica said realizing it had been a long time  
"How are you doing" Erica gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Doing good, and you? Are you hear to see Jack?" Joe asked as he pour some coffee.  
In that instant Erica's heart felt like it had stopped beating and panic set in fast "Joe" Erica said in a shaky voice.  
Joe turn to look at Erica and read the panic in her eyes "Erica, Jackson is fine. Lily was brought in yesterday." "Lily, what's wrong Joe?" Erica asked very concerned.  
"She has virile pneumonia and she's not doing that great." Joe was still talking when Erica asked her room number and she was gone instantly. Erica made a beeline for the room and quietly opened the door.  
"Jack" Erica said in a soft voice. Jack turned and was surprised to see her really there, for a moment he thought he had dosed off and was dreaming.  
"Hey you, what are you doing here?" Jack asked her. "Where else would I be Jackson?" Erica asked right back and was across the room holding him before she could even stop herself.  
Jack had been there for her every single time she ever needed him and this time she would be there for him. "How is she Jack? What did Jake say?" she asked still holding him. "She seems to be a little better right now, they are giving her some new antibiotics and something to keep her calm and I am doing alot of keeping my fingers crossed." he said pulling out of her arms to look at her. "You look tired Jack, have you been here all night?" Erica was asking when Lily caretaker at school came in and answered "Ever since she was brought in yesterday. I tried to get him to go home  
but, maybe you can convince him." she said to Erica "I am not going" Jack said to both of them. "Jack, you are not helping Lily this way. She needs you to be strong for her right now and to do that you have to take care of yourself too.  
Come on Jack, I'll drive you home and when Lily wakes up Mrs. Lansbury will call and I will bring you right back." Erica convinced Jack to go home for awhile so Erica drove them to his loft and made tea while he showered. 

When Jack came out of his room, his hair was still wet, he was wearing a pair of jeans and buttoning up his shirt and all Erica could think of was the very last time they made love. God has it really been over 4 years since I was safe in his arms Erica thought to herself "Oh no you don't! Don't even go there, you are here as Jacks friend that's it!" her brain screamed to herself. "Here is your tea and before you even ask Yes I can boil water." Erica said with a laugh trying to lighten his mood. Jack took the tea but he didn't seem to even hear her. "Jack, come on Jack you have got to take care of yourself too you know." Erica said turning his face to look at her. "I will not let you neglect yourself not in a million years Jackson Montgomery and you know how persistent I can be." Jack smiled at her then "Yes Erica I do remember that about you." before Jack could say more his phone was ringing "Jack Montgomery" "Hey Joe what's that? Well thanks so much for letting me know. Ok then I'll be back in a few hours if you think she'll sleep that long." before Jack could even hang up the phone Erica was at his side, "Well that sounded like good news to me." "Well yes Jake just got back Lily's test results and the antibiotics are working, she's going to be fine" "Oh Jack that is so great." Erica said hugging him.  
Jack couldn't believe that even when his mind was still so worried about Lily the rest of him couldn't stop thinking about the woman in his arms. Oh Jackson don't even go there my friend he thought. When Erica pulled out of the hug Jack could read it in her eyes as well, "So the spark is just as strong as ever huh?" Jack said before he could stop himself. "Why Jack it nice to see you are just a full of yourself as always." Erica said in a making light of the moment.

Jack was still looking at her when he spoke again "So tell me something Erica?" she turned and gave him a questioning look "What is on your mind Jack?" she said. "I was just wondering why you are here, I mean we haven't exactly been on the best of terms lately" Jack said motioning for her to sit with him on the couch again. "Oh Jack, does that really matter now? I mean I heard that Lily was sick and I knew that you would be neglecting yourself and I knew it would take a very stubborn person to make you stop and think of you too so..." Jack chuckled at her "So naturally that would be you huh?" "Oh Jack after all that you did for Bianca during her illness and all that you have ever done for me how could you think that I wouldn't be there for you? Do you really not know what you mean to me?" she asked him but didn't give him chance to answer. "I learned something after my mother died and I promised myself I would never forget it." Erica got up from the couch and walk over to look out of his window.

Jack knew how much she still missed Mona and he also knew how hard it was for Erica to express her true self to anyone. "I learned after Mom died that there was only one other person in this world that would love me really love all of me and be honest with me the way she did and that person is you Jack." Erica was still turned away from him so he couldn't see her expression. "You are the only man in my life that has never not once let me down, and whenever I start to fall you some how manage to catch me before I get to hurt." Erica turned to him then and before she could hide it Jack caught a familiar glimpse in her eyes. Jack went to her then and took her face in his hands and said with a smile "I will always be here for you and for Bianca and I am glad to know that you have finally accepted it" Erica just smiled at him at him and turn to clean up the teacups. "You sit and rest and I will just put this away" she said. Erica took everything into the kitchen and straightened up to the best of her abilities. When she came out of the kitchen she saw Jack asleep on the couch, Erica took the throw from the chair by the window and covered him with it and then she sat down on the coffee table across from him so she could watch him. She remembered every single detail of this mans face and yet she couldn't take her eyes off of him. It had been a long time since she watched him sleep. "Oh Jack I've missed you, I still miss you every single minute of every day." Erica leaned over and kissed his forehead. Erica turned to the chair by the window and sat down looking out over the rest of Pine Valley deep in thought never noticing that Jack eyes where open, that he was not asleep and had heard her.

Erica was planning to let Jack sleep for a few hours before taking him back to the hospital so she took out her cell phone and called Bianca hearing the machine beep she said "Bianca honey, it's mom. I just wanted to be the one to let you know that Lily is here in the hospital but she is going to be fine. I am with Uncle Jack at his house making sure he gets some rest so I will just call you later honey. I love you baby. Bye." 

Erica bent to pick up a magazine and saw Jacks shirt laying there on the table beside it and picked that up instead. Erica pulled the shirt up to her face and took a deep breath and smelled Jack. How had she managed to go through these past few years without him and why all of the sudden was she feeling this again? "Oh Jack why can I never stop loving you for long?" she said in a whisper and the chuckled because she knew the answer "Maybe because I have never stopped loving you at all" she said. "I have never stopped loving you either Erica." Jack said from behind her making Erica jump from the chair spinning on him "Don't you know better than to sneak up on some-one, my God Jack you scared the hell out of me." she said glaring at him trying to forget what was just said. " So tell me Erica, do you still love me?"

"Ahh Jack, you know I love you, we are like family you and me...and Bianca, and Lilly." Erica said trying to dodge the real question. "Uh-uh Not so fast lady," Jack said taking hold of Erica's arm stopping her right in front of him and making then eye level "You know what I mean, not good old Jack, Binky's great Uncle Jack, but the man that you have made love to so many times in the past. Him Erica, do you still love him? Do you still lay awake at night and remember how we felt together?" Jack said lowering his face to hers. "Jackson don't do this, Please. Oh god please don't do this to me again." Erica said to him stopping him dead. "Do this to you again? What exactly are you talking about here Erica?" Jack said misunderstanding her. "Oh Jack, not like that, I mean.." Erica stopped for a minute and took a breath and thought "What the hell let it go for once. Tell him how you feel this time." she told herself. "I mean I don't ever want to feel the kind of pain and loss I have every time we fall apart Jack. I can put my heart back together anymore and pretend that another peace of my soul doesn't die with every goodbye. I will always love you Jack but I would die this time for sure." Erica said turning away so Jack couldn't see the tears. Jack stayed put and said softly "I'm am scared too honey. I felt that same pain as you and I know how hard it is to pretend to go on but I just can't walk away from you Erica I can't walk away anymore." he said.

"I don't know how you do it but my god I think you are more beautiful now than you where when we first met. All you do is smile and it takes my breath away" Jack said walking closer to her. He didn't touch her but she knew he was there, she could almost feel his breath he was so close, he was so close he heard her breathing change. Jack reached out and ran both of his hands up her arms and she took a deep breath. "How long have we been apart now?" Jack said in her ear. "Four year and 7 months" Erica said before she even thought about it. "Or something like that" she said quickly. Jack turned her in his arms and smiled at her "We've been apart for awhile huh, and after all this time apart I want you as much as ever." he said. "Jack don't, we can't do this again." she pleaded with him. "Do you still want me too Erica? Come on baby be honest, take a chance on us and I promise you together we can do this right" Jack said to her.

Erica tried to turn away but Jack wouldn't let her, he turned her right back to him and took her surprised mouth in a soul searing kiss, Erica could never resist him and found herself kissing him right back with everything she had. They pulled apart for need of air and stared into each others eyes. It will still there, not just the spark but all of the love they have always shared and they both knew it. "Erica I need you right now more than I ever have." he was saying to her. "Take me to bed Jackson please." and with that Jack picked her up in his arms and took her to his room.......

Jack set Erica on her feet next to the bed and kissed her deeply, she took his bottom lip between her teeth biting it slightly before pulling back from him "How is it after all of these years you still make me weak with passion?" Erica started slowly running her hands up Jacks chest over his shirt, looking deep into his eyes she reached for the top button and started undressing him. Jack was doing every thing he could think to let the control stay with Erica but she was driving him insane. When she finished unbuttoning him she took his shirt completely off and drop it to the ground not caring where it landed. "I want you Jackson, I want to love you, I want to touch every part of your being, I want to feel you inside of me, and I want to look into your eyes as we make love to each other again." as she finished she reached for his belt. Jack stopped her pulling her tight to him "Erica, I have loved you for a long time, I have been the go to guy for years, I have stood by your side every time you walk away and tonight I am going to show what it will be like if you stay. No man will ever love you better than I will, No man will ever make you feel the things I make you feel, No man will ever pleasure you the way I can and tonight I am going to prove that to you." 

Jack ripped Erica's shirt open and sent buttons flying in every direction and at the same time his lips crashed down on hers with very ounce of passion he had ever felt for her surprising them both. Even more surprising was the fact that Erica return that passion. Every time they had ever made love it had always been that, making love. It was terrific, it was earth shattering but this, This time it was more it was two souls coming back to each other, it was more about them remembering what they had been missing these past few years. It was hurried and hungry and it was like spontaneous combustion. They undressed each other quickly not caring about the tears and rips they where inflicting on each others clothes and made their way to the bed. kneeling on the bed facing each other Jack slowed things again by taking her face in his hands and saying "I love you Erica Kane, and I have loved you forever it seems, you are everything that has ever mattered to me and I am never letting go again." and with that Jack laid her back on the bed and began kissing her again, running his hands up and down her body trying to remember every curve she had. Touching her in all of the place Jack knew drove her crazy. When Jack's face came back up to hers she looked him in his eyes and said "I love you too Jackson Montgomery and this time I am not letting anything take you from me. I am going to love you like you have never been loved, I am going to show you every day what an amazing man you are and I am going to make love to you every night like it's our last. I will never walk away from you again and I will never let you walk away from me again either. This time I am going to love you Forever Jackson" as she finished they kissed again as they pulled away Jack looked Erica in her eyes and said "This time I will love you forever too." as he entered her. They never took their eyes off of each other and when they climaxed it was together.


End file.
